Project Purity journals
(Project journal #1) (Project journal #3) (Project journal #5) (Project journal #7) (Project journal #8) (Personal journal) (Personal journal #1) (Personal journal #2) (Personal journal #3) (Personal journal #5) (Personal journal #8) (Personal journal #10) (Better Days) |footer = Locations of the journals on the local map }} Project Purity journals are the holotapes documenting the progress of Project Purity and are found behind James' trail. Locations Project Purity journals There are five entries in this series: 1, 3, 5, 7 and 8. (Others do not exist.) They detail James' initial efforts on the project. :Tapes 1, 3, and 5 are located in Rivet City in Doctor Li's personal quarters, which can be found on the Upper Deck directly across from a door to the Science Lab. They are on a table next to her terminal. :Tapes 7 and 8 are located in Jefferson Memorial sub-basement, the medical room. It is located down the flight of stairs, just to the right of the door to the gift shop. Project Purity personal journals There are eight entries in this series: 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 10, better days, and an unnumbered tape (others do not exist). They describe James' recent attempts on the project after the extended hiatus. The unnumbered tape can sometimes be found as Project Purity Personal Journal 9 (Refer to 'Notes' at the bottom of the page). :Tapes 1, 2, 3, and the unnumbered tape are located on Dad's bedside desk in Jefferson Memorial sub-basement next to a derelict terminal. :Better Days can be found on a coffee table in the same room next to the door. :Tapes 5, 8, and 10 are found in Jefferson Memorial Rotunda, on top of an auxiliary filtration input machine. They are pointed to by the quest marker in Scientific Pursuits. Better Days An additional, "personal" note is located alongside Project Purity personal journal (Zero) through 3, on a small table next to a bottle of Scotch. This tape has Catherine, the Lone Wanderer's mother, recording her stats on the project while being distracted by James. Ironically, she was in the middle of installing radiation filters in the control room (which the Lone Wanderer must repair during the story line) when she was playfully interrupted by James and his amorous advances. Transcripts Project Purity journals Project Purity journal #1 Project Purity journal #3 Project Purity journal #5 Project Purity journal #7 Project Purity journal #8 Project Purity personal journals Project Purity personal journal (Zero) Male player character: Female player character: Project Purity personal journal #1 Project Purity personal journal #2 Project Purity personal journal #3 Project Purity personal journal #5 Project Purity personal journal #8 Project Purity personal journal #10 Better Days }} }} Notes * The Project Purity personal journal (Zero) is also named Project Purity journal #9 (in some international versions). Gallery PP personal journals X123 Better Days.jpg|The personal journals PP personal journals 5, 8 and 10.jpg PP journals 7 and 8.jpg|Journals 7 and 8 Category:Fallout 3 holodisks and notes Category:Project Purity Category:Fallout 3 audio holodisks de:Projekt Purity Tagebucheinträge ru:Журнал проекта «Чистота» uk:Журнал проекту «Чистота»